


Hot For Teacher

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 30_lemons challenge "The Classroom, or 'Teacher Hit Me With a Ruler.'"  Sequel to Going Undercover, and you really should read that one first.  Gonzoverse-based AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

"I'm sorry, but Seras is upstairs with a customer," said Luke Valentine smoothly, giving Walter a patronizing smile.

"A customer?" asked Walter, trying not to betray his consternation. She wasn't supposed to have customers, that was the whole point of Fredericks being here to protect her.

"I'm sure we can offer you another of our girls," said Luke.

"Take Tina," said Jan from the corner. "She can do things with her mouth you wouldn't fuckin' believe."

After what Seras had done with him last night, Walter was fairly certain he would believe anything. And he couldn't deny that the idea of a repeat performance was very much on his mind tonight. Well, not an exact repeat; he wanted to pay Seras back for the experience she had given him, at least if she would permit him to. But now he just wanted to make certain she was all right.

"No offense meant to Miss Tina, but I think not. I'll return later to see if Seras is free then."

"Don't get obsessed with her, old man," said Jan. "She's just a fuckin'--"

Luke gave Jan a glare, and he rolled his eyes but shut his mouth. Walter walked out the front door, but immediately went around to the back of the building. He told himself that Seras could not really be doing anything she didn't want to. After all, she could defend herself well even without the Harkonnen. But he was going to find out for sure.

Only one of the upstairs windows was lit. Walter thought of going back inside and up the stairs, but that might attract unwanted attention from the Valentines. As he stared at the window and considered the prospect of Seras servicing one of the establishment's regulars, he found his common sense retreating rapidly.

Sighing at his own foolishness, he threw his wires up to the roof and hooked them around a chimney. He hadn't tried this trick in ages, but it ought to work. Winding the wires around his gloves, he began to rappel up the wall. There was probably a less dramatic way to do this, and he was perhaps a bit slower than he used to be, but it seemed that no one could see him anyway.

He reached a spot beside the window with the light in it and peered in carefully. But apparently not carefully enough, because Seras Victoria was not only there but was staring right back at him. He was relieved to see that she was alone. She however, looked a bit angry as she opened the window and took his hand to pull him in.

"What the hell are you doing playing Spiderman out there?" she hissed.

"You told me to come back tonight," he replied.

"I meant the usual way," she replied, attempting to brush dirt off his jacket.

"They told me you were with a customer..." he said, trailing off as he finally took a moment to notice what Seras was wearing. The outfit looked like some sort of schoolgirl uniform in a blue plaid. But he didn't know they made any with skirts quite that short or blouses quite that large. It was very hard not to stare, but when he did tear his eyes away from her he saw that the room was set up like a classroom, with several small desks and a chalkboard on the wall.

"What is this place?" he asked her, shifting his attention back to her figure.

"It's for... role-play, she said hesitantly. "You know, schoolgirl fantasies."

"You mean grown men who want to... that's disgusting."

"You've never fantasized about anything like that?" asked Seras, raising an eyebrow.

"Schoolgirls?" asked Walter, honestly taken aback. "Certainly not."

"What about when you were in school?"

"I never went to school," answered Walter in a distracted tone, attempting unsuccessfully to look her in the eye. "I never realized how much I had missed out on. So what do men do when they come up here?"

"Well, I haven't really been seeing any men here, of course! Fredericks just tells the Valentines that, so they'll leave me alone. But, well, it's all about creating a scenario, I suppose."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he replied.

She walked toward him. "Mr. Dornez, I'm so sorry I failed the test."

Walter raised an eyebrow. "Er..."

Now almost touching him, she said, "I'd do anything to improve my mark. Anything."

Seras unbuttoned two buttons of her blouse, revealing her white lace bra and reminding Walter that she was definitely not a schoolgirl.

"Well, Miss Victoria..." he said slightly nervously, "What would you like to do about this problem then?"

Pressing herself against him, she whispered into his ear. "Maybe we could make some special arrangements?"

Walter knew exactly what kind of arrangement he would like to make.

"How about some private tutoring?" he whispered back.

"Oh yes, teacher, please..."

She sat on one of the desks with her thighs slightly parted. Walter realized that she wasn't wearing any knickers. Unlike last time, he didn't bother hesitating. He walked to the desk and leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, mindful of her fangs. Seras tasted slightly of blood, but somehow even that was arousing. Walter drew her close, deepening the kiss. He removed his gloves and placed them on the desk beside her.

Sliding his hand under her blouse, he stroked her breast through the lace, then reached underneath it to gently pinch her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and he realized then how hard he was and how much he wanted her. But she was not really a prostitute, and this time he did not want to treat her like one. He kept kissing her until she whimpered urgently, then he ran his hand up her thigh.

Brushing his hand lightly through her lower hair, he teased her until she grabbed for his hand, trying to make him touch her. Pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes, he ran a finger between her folds then slid it slowly into her.

"Good?" he whispered.

She nodded, her eyes half-closed. He began to move his finger in small motions until she gasped. He then pushed in a second finger, and she groaned deeply.

"Good?" he repeated.

"Yes..." Her voice was trembling.

He continued slow thrusts of his fingers, realizing how strong her inner muscles were, wanting to feel them around his erection and nearly being pushed to orgasm at the very thought of it.

She reached out, beginning to stroke him through his trousers as he ran his hand up to her clit and began to rub it in a slow circle.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted. He moved his hand harder and faster.

"Are you ready to come?" he persisted.

"I'm... nearly..." Then she was undoing his trousers and pushing down his shorts in a desperate gesture. Walter wanted to ask if she were sure but she was gripping his hips and guiding him with her hand, almost forcing him inside her already. He gave in, pushing into her quickly, feeling that more-than-human tightness ripple around him.

"Please come," he whispered. "Please come, because I can't hold out like this..."

He gave a few hard, exquisitely pleasurable thrusts, then stroked her clit one last time. She shuddered all over and buried her face in his shoulder as she came. Finally he let go, spilling his seed, groaning harshly at the nearly unbearable sensation.

Trembling and panting slightly, he held her against him as he slowly withdrew. He looked her in the eye again, trying to make certain she was all right.

"Well," she said in a shaky voice. "I guess I've learned my lesson."

Walter released her so he could pull up his shorts and trousers. "Are you going to be a good girl and attend to your studies, then?"

"Oh, I'll be a most willing pupil, honestly!"

He smiled slightly and reached out to touch her hand. "Good. At my age I have a lot to teach you, you know."

"Oh," he asked, almost as an afterthought as he replaced his gloves. "Did you actually have any new information?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied as she buttoned up her blouse. "I'm going down to watch the customers drink later, maybe they'll speak more freely then."

"Well, be careful," he said, stroking her hair for a moment.

She nodded. He kissed her gently on the cheek, for once at a loss for proper words, then looked toward the window.

"Would you rather I showed you the back stairs?" asked Seras.

Walter laughed. "Yes please."

"Say," he asked curiously as he opened the door to the hallway. "If you didn't have real customers, why did you have to hang about in here dressed like this?"

Seras laughed. "I didn't. I just knew you'd be showing up eventually."

Now he was blushing again. As he descended the stairs he wondered if he should have taken up teaching, if it was always this rewarding.


End file.
